leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Teemo/@comment-120.151.69.62-20130317220839
My Teemo rework! Take 2 xD Passive: Scouting Prowess, (range 350) Teemo leaves an invisible trail of dust behind him revealing the surrounding area for 15 seconds, the moment speed of Teemo and his ally’s is increased by 25% while they are in the area of Scouting Prowess Q: Blinding Dart (range 600), (Active) Teemo fires a blinding dart that blinds for 0.5, 1.0, 1.5, 2.0, 2.5 seconds and decreases the vision of the target drastically (vision range 200), the target will lose all shared vision of allies and mini map vision for 3 seconds. Enemy’s hit by Blinding dart deals magic damage over 3 seconds 15, 25, 35, 45, 55+50% ap. Mana cost = 30+10 per lvl. Cool down 15, 12, 10, 9, 7 seconds. W: Camouflage, (Active) Teemo pauses for 1 second before he enters stealth for 3, 3.5, 4, 4.5, 5 seconds, he comes out of stealth when he casts a spell of uses a basic attack (Swift scout does not make Teemo leave stealth on activation) or the timer runs out, when Teemo leaves stealth he gains bonus attack speed and armour for 3 seconds, attack speed: 15%, 25%, 35%, 40%, 55%. Armour: 10, 15, 20, 25, 30. Mana cost = 40+7 per lvl. If Teemo leaves Camouflage early he is refunded 20% of the mana cost. Cool down 17, 16, 15, 14, 13 seconds. E: Swift Scout, (Active) Teemo gains bonus movement speed on activation 10%, 15%, 20%, 25%, 30% slowly decaying over 4 seconds. On activation Teemo’s Passive: Scouting Prowess is placed a little bit ahead of Teemo as he moves until he is damaged (this allows Teemo to be affected by his passive as he moves outside of his passive range, (Passive) '''Teemo’s Scouting Prowess passive movement speed buff is increased permanently by 1%, 2%, 3%, 4%, 5%. Mana cost= 50+10 per lvl. Cool down 15, 13, 11, 9 ,7 seconds. '''R: Noxious Trap, (Active) Teemo places a trap which stealth’s and arms after 1 second. The traps grant vision around a very small radius while armed. If an enemy steps on the trap it attaches to them until it explodes 2 seconds after attachment. While attached the Noxious trap shows a global marker above the targets head until detonation that reveals the target. Detonation deals magic damage to all nearby enemy’s 60, 80, 100, 120, 140+80% ap, and slows target by 30%, 40%, 50%. This poison will not stack but the duration will be refreshed with every subsequent detonation. Mushrooms have 100 health and can be destroyed by auto attacks if they are visible, but they are immune to spell damage. (Passive) for every Noxious Trap Teemo places on the map currently allies gain 1% movement speed. The traps last 10 minutes. Teemo will store one every several seconds, the charge time is affected by cool down reduction, and Teemo can have a maximum of three traps stocked up. Each cast uses one trap. Charge receive time 35sec, 31sec, 27 sec. EXPLOSION DIAMETER: 400 (estimate), SIGHT DIAMETER: 425 (estimate). hope that this is alittle bit better :)